Memento Mori
by M.A.Y.4
Summary: Join the aftermath of our favorite hunter to prevent their live from extinction and be replace from the old to the new generation. Kinda AU
1. MISSION 1: THE PROLOGUE

Megaman X Fanfiction

Mission 1 Prologue: Memento Mori

Disclaimer: All belong to CAPCOM

This is actually the first time we'd post into the Megaman Section. Not sure if we'd post it or not. Since it been stuck in our computer for a long-long-long time...But maybe not...

Enjoy the show... The part of the story is actually a fan-made plot after the X8 and CM, around the Axl that still mystery to us after the ending of X8, a story of the thickness plot and the assumption for what happen next... then again connect to the before Megaman Zero (maybe...). Then again it's just a fan-fic...And English is actually not our mother language...

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>The first thing he'd notice, when conscious is darkness…<p>

When he's opened his eyes, everything is blurry. He's felt his back in something soft and warm, like a bed…. And in some kind of room, but it's dark…

When he become more aware in his surrounding, he tried to move his limbs.

But it's avail, he can't move any of his limbs. Due to forcing his body to move, he felt exhausted and tried to regain his breathing pattern, and then he's heard a sound near his bed. Like a buzzing voice in steady rhythm that look like a reading his condition in beeping sound in slowly and calm rhythm.

He can't remember anything, his memory is blurry. He can remember something like a voice and some image moving in his head. But everything is blurry from the voice and the image, especially a face, everything is in mixing color .

Then he started to panic, due he can't remember anything, he don't know where he is. He wants to know !, he tried hard to move his limbs even it's just a moment!

He's heard a sound of the machine near him beeping more frequently and loud. When he's successful move one of his leg, he tried to stand up. Fortunately, unknown to him, he's being pit in a higher place and creating a 'Thud" sound when he's falling. The sound of machine become more louder and violent, it's alerting something.

Due to his falling, all of his limbs now blaring a signal of pain . He doesn't know if he's hurt so much or have any injury. He's becoming more aware to the pain in his body than the sound of door sliding open and footsteps hurried approaching where he's falling.

The last thing he'd notice before back to the darkness is someone holding him, put him back to the place where he'd felt and seeing a blurry image of someone in red and blue colors and a voice like calling something, like he'd known what it's. he tried to speak but his voice won't come out. All he'd heard before return to the darkness is…..

"Axl….."

"A…xl…?"

"Axl….is that my name…..?..."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. MISSION 2 : THE MOON BASE

Years of 20XX, a hundred years had passed since X was discovered. Now in this world, where human and Replica Android known as "Reploid" a living together in the world.

Also a hundred years has passed since the war, known as "Maverick Wars", against the dysfunctional of reploid called as the"Maverick" that cause by maverick virus, make the system inside the reploid rebel against the "Three laws of Robotics" and attacking human kind. Many human and an innocent reploid become a victim to this wars for almost hundred years. And yet there is never been any anti-virus discovery to prevent the virus for spreading and malfunctioning the reploid all around the world. The only way to prevent is by destroying or terminating the maverick itself.

X, the model of reploid that is created is fighting the maverick, to gain a peace and a living harmony of human together with the reploid. He's survive almost in the recent maverick war to the last war, fighting against the New Generation Reploid with his partner Zero and the new generation prototype Axl. Still fighting against the maverick together with all his friends whose fought along with him not only the maverick but also a rebellion that's accrued not long time ago. Yet for human to scare to the reploid is still inevitable but still not any human who want to destroy the reploid itself due to hatred. And for the reploid itself, not aware if their extinction is drawing near…

* * *

><p><strong>Mission 2 of Memento Mori : The Mission….<strong>

**Jakob Orbital Elevator : Area-Moon-Base**

**Initiating…**

**Now Loading…**

**Activation begun…..**

It's been a long time ago, or maybe it's feel like yesterday, the event that happen to himself, the fight against sigma, the one who control his family like a pawn and make him to terminate them all, including the one he care most. And also Lumine, the new generation reploid who had go maverick on his will, he's really scare if he also can become the thing he despises most. But he'd not let the memory bother him while doing his mission

The mission is really simple, gather all the information in the moon-database regarding the event of all the new generation reploid become a maverick. Actually he MUST not go alone in this mission, but the reploid who have the resistance against the maverick virus is only him, X and Zero. But X and Zero is on solo-mission too. Beside for him, it's become an opportunity to prove to X he can become a maverick hunter.

'Even after all that's happened, X still not whole-heart to accepting him'. He's sighed while walking through the moon-base, holding his gun in both arms to aware if there's still a maverick in the moon-base, even there has been an isolation of moon-base for almost a year. He must stay cautious. Walking through the area alone, doing nothing and there's not anything happen can be really boring not even any maverick appear, he'd need a challenge, maybe he'd go to the database area quickly to finished the mission. The faster the better. 'Yeah Right…'

'Let's see, according to the map, the data-base room should be in underground area, well might get into it faster.' But, seem the elevator is not working so all he'd to do by using a tunnel that's leading him down to the underground area.

Within a minute he's already in the tunnel to the underground, unfortunately the tunnel is dark, due to the cut-off energy and never been in used for long time. He can't see anything with only his optical sensory. So he's activating his night mode sensory and now can see his surrounding even all he can seen in flash-green color.

'Man, it's seem like never been used for anything… 'He can seen, that the tunnel has not been repair or even used ever again. It's full of metal-scrap, big-small size rock everywhere and dust . The damage it's everywhere, from the ceiling above him, to his surrounding, and also full of hole from small to big that it's fit he size to get in and he can see what kind of room or path inside the hole. he can even see a damaged wall and metal hanging above him, he'd had to be careful or his head would get hit by that.

The longer he's walking, the deeper he get, the unknown area he get. He don't recognized this area. To be true, he's never been here before, even when they're tried to save Lumine from Sigma clutched and the fact Lumine is the one who's controlling Sigma. They're only get into the upper area, never the underground one. It's clicked in his mind that, he can guess the reason why the mission must not go alone. The Underground area is the unidentified one except the upper. Even when they had the map of all area of the moon-base, no-one maybe except Lumine or the new generation reploids whose are working in the moon-base ever been here. And that's mean there is a possibility of maverick inside the underground area.

Thinking like that make his operating system becoming anxious, he can hold the excitement in his processor, which mean he'd get an action beside gathering the data and information inside the moon-base.

"Come out, come out whenever you're…It's time to be kicked maverick." He's speaking to himself while keeping an eye to his surrounding and going to the database room.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean that's he go alone? This mission is too dangerous!"<p>

"Relax X, The kid know what he can do.."

"How can I relax! The area is unknown and we're never been in there before, even when we fight Sigma for the 8th time in the moon-base!"

"X, you're have to calm yourself, the kid is not a kid anymore, he'd grown up, give him a chance.."

"But Zero…"

"No But, X all we can do is just watch and takes action when something is not right."

"…"

"X..?"

"Fine….But when something not right I'd take action right away and don't get in my way, Zero"

"Whatever you said X…and I'm coming with you.."

"Thank you, Zero…"

* * *

><p>He can felt his breathing system in rhythms of excitement, his finger is itching while holding his weapon. But he must not get his excitement to bother the mission. The high priority of the mission is to get the data out of the moon-base. Then he can quickly back to Maverick Hunter Headquarter, his home.<p>

Home…Truth to be told, it's his home now. He's remember when he'd the first time known what does the word 'home' mean, not like in the dictionary of his knowledge database, but more specific to said where he's really belong. His mentor, his caretaker is the one who teach him the meaning of home truly are.

Red…

He's really miss him now, if Sigma didn't interfered or used the Red Alert maybe it's still his home now, even there is an annoying one, like Vanishing Gunggaroo or …

…..

That's weird, something is not right in his memory-drive, he can't recollecting anything of his friends in Red Alert beside Red and that annoying kangaroo. He'd remember, there's supposed to be eight reploids with high position beside Red and hundred of reploids subordinate for each of the leader. Reploid memory-drive should had their memory of their recollection attached forever right? Except maybe it's damaged and don't have a backup driver or erase or deleted on purpose even accidentally, Right?

He's tried to remember what else beside the two of it….Let's see, Tornado Tonion…Soldier Stonekong…..Wing Crowrang…Snipe….

The sound of falling rock snap out of him from his trance, his sensory tried to pick if something happen, but none…

Maybe after this mission over, he'd have to talk to the Lifesaver about this….later….Right now there is a mission he'd complete.

* * *

><p>The sound of whirling machine and a beeping voice is audible to his audio system; he's already in the database room. The room in his optical view, is still active not like the outside room or the tunnel he'd through. There's still an electricity power that keep maintaining the room. While the outside is dark, here bright and he can see without his night-mode.<p>

There's a big screen in the front of him and also the operator system. The screen is still function, keeping track and maintain the orbital moon-base system. His hand gracefully typing with fast velocity while his eyes is watching in the screen.

_'Insert the ID…..And the password….'_He'd type the code that's given to him in the briefing before he's started the mission.

_'ID accepted…'_

_'Welcome to the moon-base data store….'_ The screen is showing the loading system, while started to active.

_'Insert the keyword to search…..'_He's typing the information he wants.

_'Keyword accepted….'_ The system is searching through the database, looking the data with the similar keyword that Axl had input.

_'Loading the data…..'_ The screen is showing the data that Axl want, and while waiting for the data appear, he's preparing the cable to saving the data inside his memory store and insert it into the mother board system.

_'Saving the data…'_ The screen showing a downloading function, and all he'd to do is waiting until it finish.

_'10% of 100% is downloading…..'_ Unfortunately, is not the time he can wait and feel safe….

"DZING!" The sound of energy bullet ringing through his audio system and feel pain in his cheek alerting him, there is an intruder. ' Damn why it's in time like this!" Then the sounds of foot come closer approaching to him.

'_35% of 100% is downloading…..'_

* * *

><p>"X! There's a signal of maverick's coming closer to where Axl are!"<p>

"Zero!"

"I know X, Let's Go!"

"Alia! Activating the teleport system!"

"I'm on it X! Be careful!"

"Roger That! Come on Zero! No time to waste!"

* * *

><p>"What do we've here. Seem there's really an intruder snoop around…" The sound of foot approaching where he'd stand.<p>

_'44% of 100% Downloading…..'_

Damn… Why can't it get faster…! In the time like this. He'd tried to see where is the enemy, unfortunately the enemy is just watched him beneath the shadow. Seem like it's tried to identify something. He'd had to be caution, there should be more than one enemy.

_'45% of 100% Downloading…'_

"We're already considering that soon or later the Hunter will come to here, regarding the event that happens in here, but never this soon." Said the mysterious reploid, but its never came out beneath the shadow. Like its trying to hide its identity. "We're expected it to be either the maverick hunter X or Zero, instead they're sending you, how fortunate.."

"….?" Axl titled his head a little, trying to process and understand the meaning for the sentence. From the voice its seem belong to a male type reploid and seem its playing with its word.

"No matter, how about you coming with us? There's a matter we must discuss. Regarding the hunter too." The maverick right hand became visible out of the shadow, showing its white glove and seem trying to invite Axl to whatever they'd discuss about.

"And how about if I don't want to?" Axl is chalange the maverick, by reject the offer which became a more dangerous the outcome.

_'60% of 100% Downloading…'_

"Then we'd use force…..Get him!" With that order, 2 reploids leap out from the corner of chamber, and run toward him.

His guns tried to pinpoint the enemy location, following their movement. 'Focus, follow the target…...Now!' Sound of gunshot, a body collapsed and exploded can be heard inside the room.

'I'd missed one..' His eyes following the other movement in his left sight, ready to shoot again….But….

"Klank!" The sound of falling gun can be heard, he's holding his right hand, felt the injury. 'Can it get faster! Come on, just a little longer!

"You're better surrender now, prototype.." A chuckle can be heard near the shadow, while his head following the movement from the shadow and the maverick that's slowly walking toward him. He'd tried to backup but behind him is a dead-end.

_'88% of 100% downloading…'_

"How…." His pupils slightly wider and before he can finished the sentence, the sound of energy blast can be heard .He can see the maverick who'd come closer to him, had been hit in his mid-section and exploded. He'd tried to cover his vision from the smoke of explosion, when his vision get better, he had not feel and see the one in the shadow, only silhouettes in front of gate that he is aware already open. He is recognized the silhouettes and before he can shout it, it's already calling him first.

"AXL!" A shout can be heard within the range, which belong to none other than the maverick hunter X

"X, Zero! You're back!" Axl yelled back in delight, happy to see the two hunter.

_'95% of 100% downloading…..'_

He can see an anger and concern in X eyes, before he could explain more,he was cut off by Zero's said.. "How is the downloading of the data?"

"It's almost finish, just a few minute again" Answer Axl, his eyes darted to the screen to know how much time its left before the downloading of data can be finished

"When we're back to HQ, there will be a lot of explanation about this, understand?" X tried to hold an iritate in his voice, he must stay calm in any situation..

"Yes, X…" He can feel the iritate that X hold through his voice, just hope he's not burst out when they're get back to HQ. He'd be ready about that when they'd came back to the headquarter.

_'100% of 100% downloading…..'_

_'Downloading complete…'_

_'Preparing for extraction the data….'_

_'Data's downloaded…..'_

"It's finished.." He unplug the cable and put it back into his system.

"Come, its time to go back" Said X, he's take hold of his communicator.

"Alia, we're headed to HQ now, mission is completed" X is speak throught his communicator, to notify the navigator about the situation.

"Roger that X" Answer Alia.

"Let's go.. Axl?"

"…."

"Axl!" X shout at Axl, trying to snap the kid out of his blank trance.

"…Oh right, …I'm coming!" His eyes darted into the shadow but found no one. 'That voice….Where I'd hear it before?' he's recognized the voice but not known where. And then the blue light can be seen surrounding them, and gone. After the three of gone, the other silhouette come closer to where the hunters are disappear .

'Never thought they'd coming.'

'Oh well, might execute the other plan…' With that, the mysterious reploid already gone within the shadow.

* * *

><p>To be continue….<p>

* * *

><p>"Y":Actually, this is our first fanfiction in Megaman Section, we're really like Megaman X, especially Axl, to bad CAPCOM seem don't have any plan to make the other X , maybe just a remake…<p>

"Y":This fiction is regarding in the story about Axl, after MMX:CM and before Rockman Zero. Just for reader know, this fiction is just the assumption, and this story is rewritten in English, since our mother language is not English. Beside never thought it's stuck in our old Computer data for almost 6 years…

"Y": So enjoy the main story is just has begun.\(^0^)/ and by the way, Megaman X don't belong to us, its respectively belong to CAPCOM.


	3. MISSION 3 : THE AFTERMATH

**Mission 3 : The Aftermath  
><strong>

**Maverick Hunter Control Room:**

"You Idiot!" Axl can felt himself cringed due to the angry tone in X's voice through his ears. 'Here we go again….' The two of them standing in the center of control room, no one is reckless enough to approaching them, while X's needed to cool down and had his own tantrum temper.

"How can you accept this mission! You should at least wait until I'm or Zero return!" Axl's really hope he can turn off his audio system for not listening to X's lecture. But he wont, because some of X lectures is right and even if he not careless enough in that mission, he'd still get a lecture, cause it's supposedly not a solo mission.

"Cool yourself, X …Looks, he's fine, and also the mission is completed.." X look toward Zero who is approaching both of them

"But Zero….."

"If you want to waste your energy to angry at the kid, you're better using it by write a 'damn' report about the mission." Zero words make Axl want to laugh, knowing why the red hunter is really hate about make a report. Axl can hear the sighed X release.

"I'm not like you , Zero who really love the report very much, even dare to abandon them and must have somebody to coaxing it to you to finished it before the deadline." X said it with his sarcasm voice.

"Whatever…." Zero really doesn't care. Why'd a reploid like him need a report, that's for a passive type, not an action one like him

"You're better write all the summary that just happened in the mission, and give it to Commander Signas and me today." X's eyes darted to where Axl stand, whom's now tense under X observe.

"I'm on it!" with that, Axl's given a salute and run toward the gate, gone before X given any more speech with the gate sliding off, closing the gap between the control room and the hallway.

"And..Don't run in the hallway…He's gone now…"This is the third time X had to sighed.

"It's everything okay, X?" He'd looked away to meet an eye with the navigator with the blond hair and the other two navigators whose eyes also in X.

"Everything is fine Alia, Don't worry about it." X's smiled at Alia, making sure she's not worry.

"No, there's something weird going on, X." Zero said, with calming voice.

"How can you said that, Zero?" X's eyes darted where Zero has stand.

"It's just weird, to think why the higher position want the data inside the orbital elevator?" Zero eyes still seeing into the screen panel that's show many statistical data. "Did they want to proceed with the construction of the moon project, or there's other intention?"

"I know you'd always suspicions, Zero. But we can't do anything except do what they want.." X sighed again, truth to be told, there's no other news anymore about the manufacture of New Generation Reploid. And he's not sure about it too. "The manufacture of New Generation, has been stopped due to the event regarding Lumine, so there's no problem. I think…."

"I'm not sure X, I'm had a bad feeling about it."

"Maybe we can help.." Layer interrupted their conversation.

"Is that so Layer?" Zero eyes meet with Layer's.

"Yes, before Axl gone, he also given the data to us for investigation about it." Layer check are redden when her eyes met with Zero

"Do you already check on it?"

"Pallete is doing her job." Answered Layer; while there is an echo of Pallete voice saying about 'I'm on it!'

"Thank you." X can't help to smile, giving his regard to his navigators whose always helping him and his partner.

"Don't worry, it's our job anyway." Said Alia with a smile, her right hand still holding her communicator." So, while waiting from our information, why don't you also write the report about the other mission, before you'd saved Axl?"

"I'm already on it, Alia." X smile again, this time much softer, he can't help, he'd always like that when he'd a conversation with Alia.

"And here we're, doing our troublesome report.." Zero groaned, he really can't be helped when doing that kind of thing.

"Zero!"

"I'm know X, I'm know…."

* * *

><p>He can't stop running, like there's something wrong in his nervous legs system. 'Why he'd run anyway'. He's not care when other reploids whose passing by, given him a weird look to him for running through the hallway, never know where he'd stop to his destination. Beside he'd to write the report. The mission today, it's weird and the mysterious reploid he just meet, he'd know the voice. But where he'd meet before?<p>

"Never-mind then." He's talking to himself. He's better checking on the data that acquired inside the moon-base, maybe there is something useful information about him. He never had known about himself. All he can remember is the face of Red when the first time he'd waked. But first, there's a report he must hand over. Well hope it will not be long…

* * *

><p>The sound of rotation, hologram report can be heard. Hand moving from right to the left of the hologram, while an eye observe inside the contents of the report.<p>

"You dismiss." The heavy voice yet superior told him that he'd done his job pretty well.

"Yes sir!" Axl's given a salute to his and only high commander in the Maverick Hunter none other than the commander Signa.

"Don't forget to given the other to X. He also wants to know what happen."

"I'm know sir.." Axl's voice is trailed off. His feet's already move on it's own, and stop when Signa is saying more than he should be.

"And Axl, thank you for doing this assignment.."

"No problem sir. It's my responsibility as hunter." He smiled, then walked to the exit. The sound of gate opened and closed, is the end of conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Maverick Hunter Lounge Quarter:<strong>

Axl's sitting in one of the seat and start to function his device. Nobody in the lounge quarter except him, for now. Searching through his database, in a recently downloaded, and found what he want, The Orbital Elevator data. Luckily, he was allowed to keep it for his own data.

'Let's see…'The data he'd acquired is include with the blueprint of Elevator Project, the structure of the certain organization, the manufacture of new generation in Giga City (he'd go in there and back with empty-handed, excluding the event with the rebellion in Giga City), and 4th Maverick Wars…..

'Wait?...Why there is a 4th Maverick Wars inside the data of Elevator Project.' Dive into his curiosity, he's reading the information.

_4__th__ Maverick Wars Known as Repliforce Wars:_

_At the year 21XX, two large Reploid armies currently exist to counter the Mavericks: The Maverick Hunters and the Repliforce. The two organizations cooperated in several occasions before, the Repliforce has created due to some human civilians don't have any trust anymore with the Maverick Hunters. _

_But one day, The Aerial City Sky Lagoon was attacked by Mavericks and destroyed, causing it to fall onto the city below, killing thousands. As the Repliforce was present in the area, and they were under suspicion. Their leader, General, is indicated with the suspicion and starts a coup d'état to build a nation only for Reploids, and declare their war of independence. The Maverick Hunters are sent to stop them, starting a war between them. _

_During the war, the Repliforce went to space to begin their nation, and the Hunters go after their space station. When the Hunters finally reach General, and they begin to fight. Suddenly, unknown to the Hunters the weapon in the station prepares to destroy Earth, and the true conspirator is reveal to be Sigma. Sigma is destroyed by the Hunters, but the weapon can't be stopped by them. The General sacrifices himself to stop the weapon. _

_The Other Mavericks General that terminated in Repliforce Wars are: Web Spider, Magma Dragoon, Storm Owl, Split Mushroom, Frost Walrus, Slash Beast, Jet Stingray, Cyber Peacock, Colonel, Iris (Known as Colonel Little Sister), Double (Double Spy Agent for both Repliforce and Maverick Hunters). All of them are terminated by Maverick Hunters X and his partner Zero._

_Other Information: Iris is a Navigator and Operator for Zero and Double is a Navigator and Operator for X. Both were terminated by themselves._

"…" Not any word can't come out from his mouth. He just can't believed it, is not that he not trust this information, but he'd never known the real story about the 4th wars or any other Maverick Wars, excluded the 7th and the 8th he'd experienced the first hand, so he known the truth. Not just a general announcement from the ministry. X and Zero never told anything about it. Maybe they don't want to…

Red…. He'd remember that some of his friends in Red Alert told him that Red once was a member of Repliforce. 'Why he'd resign?', Red never speak about his past too. 'Is the 4th wars really that horrible than the others?'. For him, the 7th is the most horrible, cause he must terminated his own friends and only family up until now in Red Alert, including his own mentor. And he's never told X and Zero about it. 'Should he'd better ask both of them about it?'.

"Axl!" His thought has cut off by the voice that calling him, due to surprised. He'd jump from where he's sat and looked over to the one who calling him is X, that had stand near the exit gate of the lounge quarter.

"X, what the matter?" Axl's tried to calm his generator pulse from beating to hard, caused by yelling of X's and due to surprised.

"I'm looking for you, to handed the report I'm Ordered to you, and I'd to called you many time, seem you'd spaced out." His eyes suspicious to Axl, assume that Axl'd not finished the report he'd ordered to. And maybe not…

"I'm had place it in your desk since you not in your place when I'm come." Answered Axl.

"I see…." X seem in deep thought and that is realize by Axl

"What's it X?" Axl's eyes never stop staring from the movement that's created by X's.

"Never mind…Just meet us in the control room, there is other mission we'd to complete." His right thumb is pointed to the exit, told Axl, to go with him.

"What's another one?" Axl'd not finished with sorting the data he got from the Moon-Base, but to his surprised he never thought there's other mission.

"You don't want to go?" There's smirk in X feature, He'd never know why he'd like to annoy the kid and more importantly getting annoyed by the kid too.

"Of course I want!" Shouted Axl, he's then run after X who's stand and already turn over and start walk into the exit.

"Then hurry up, let's go…"

"Wait for me, X!"

* * *

><p><strong>Maverick Hunter Control Room:<strong>

The furious typing can be heard; all of the navigators and operators are busy with their computer. The central room, seem in serious circumstance. The flipping of hologram screens with high velocity, while the screens panel in the center room appears to be a tower in some kind of city. The red armor reploid is leaning his back in the wall, while his eyes are reading through the hologram report, briefing about the mission. Ignoring the activity all around him.

The gate is slide, showing the new comer of two hunters inside the central room. X's given a greeting to Zero, which also turn it back too. Then he goes to the place where the commander Signas is sit. While Axl's walking, approach to where Zero stand. Seem all the main role is present, so Signas's given X his report and mission briefing and Axl's who already read the one that Zero had given to him.

"As all you can see, there're a captive in the Aerial City, Sky Lagoon by The Mavericks. Until now there're not any activities from them or any compensation to trade with the captive. The captive are including both humans and reploids. " Three of are silence, listening to their commander and watching the image in the center screen panel. The image with both humans and reploids that look like a captives are siting with fear in their features and there are many reploids who'd walked, holding a weapons, keep a watch over them.

"But that's not our worried from now. Because there is a possibility of the percentage that the reploids captive are also become maverick. We not sure if the mavericks whose take captive are whether the old generation like us or the new generation…"

"So all we'd to do are rescuing them as fast as we can, and make sure all of them are safe." Signa had given a nodded to answer X's response to the situation of mission.

"Never thought we'd go to that place again, joy to the memories.." Zero said sarcastically while getting a glare from X said him to shut up for a while.

"Yes, make sure and hope that, the reploids captive have not been infected with the maverick virus."

"Understood." Three of them given their salute to their commander, and walking to the teleport pod.

"This time, I'm the one who become your Navigator." Her finger never stop to typing into the keyboard in front of her. But she still have a change to given him a confirmation.

"Thank you, Alia." X'd answered Alia with a smile in his feature.

"You welcome and please be careful, X." Alia's smile back to X, seeing him depart into the mission area, while keeping a contact with him.

"Yeah, Let's go." The blue light surrounding three of them, and with a blink of the eye, their silhouettes are gone….

* * *

><p>To be continue….<p>

* * *

><p>"A":This is just a first chapter to the real plot that will get thicken to the next, and next, and next, and next, and next chapter...<p>

"M": Will you stop that?

"Y":I'd never know if could keep in character of the hunters…It's really hard if you're already too long to play it and to long to forget the entire plot. But,Well hope you enjoy.\(^0^)/

"M": We forgot abou disclaimer...

"A": Oh... (-_-)

"Y": Right, here we goes. All character of Megaman X belong to Capcom. and we're just oh not so creative see you in the next chapter. And by mean maybe later….. a long-long –long later…\(^0^)/

"M": You said very sarcaticly... and see you all next chapter :D


	4. MISSION 4 : THE MEETING

**The Mission 4 : The Meeting**

The blue-light appear into thin air, placing the hunters where the missions belong. The aerial city .sky lagoons According to the summary of the mission, the mavericks are not only captive humans but also the innocent reploids. The most scary in this mission and must be finished fast, is that that innocent reploids are also near the mavericks, change of there are infected are also large. Not known too if the mavericks itself are the new generation or the old generation. Up until now, there are no demands of exchange in releasing their victim with anything.

The hunters are already making a plan, with X trying to pursed the mavericks Into releasing all of the victim, Zero ready to terminated all of them quickly if the pursed not working, and Axl who'd blend in, to releasing all the victim when the pursed is not working.

The victims and the captivators are in the upper level of the lagoon tower. X who'd go up directly, while Zero and Axl would use an emergency stairs to go to the upper level. Axl will find one of the captivator to steal and used their DNA to blend in. And so, the mission has begun.

* * *

><p>One of the captivator, with the green helmet and armor, holding a gun is currently seeing into one of the screen panel surveillances camera that watching every movement in every side of the tower and saw X whom had currently entered the elevator.<p>

"Sir, seem we'd a company, and that none other than the maverick hunter X." The maverick given the salute and given a confirm to its higher position.

"I see, are there another beside the blue bomber?" The maverick, which looks like the mastermind, is wearing a black robe and hood in his head, hiding his feature, unrecognizable.

The green reploid turn his head to the screen and see nothing beside X. "No sir.."

"Keep watching, the other must be hiding somewhere. And let's we're welcoming him..As well.."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the location of Zero and Axl, whose are currently defeat the one that had guard the emergency door without making it to explode and hacking into the surveillance camera that's keep watch on the emergency door area.<p>

"Done, with this, they're never known what coming to them." Axl is descended from hovering around the surveillance camera. Having his cable had been unplug from the camera and now approaching Zero who is carrying the dead maverick in his shoulder.

"Do your job, Axl" Zero indicate through the dead maverick in his shoulder who hanging limply.

"I'm on it, Zero" Axl is starting to absorb its DNA. He is touching the maverick DNA Core to started the process.

After Axl extracted the DNA core, they started to hide the corpse and enter the emergency door. The view would be the unpleasant one, because the stair is really high and in circling motion to the big pillar in the center.

"Who's the one that had an idea to create a 50th floor tower with only one stair to the top?" Axl started to whine, when he saw what he must to deal with.

"Don't whine, Axl. There's a mission we must do" Said Zero, his processor trying to calculation the outcome for having through this obstacle if he and Axl must to assemble to X and finished the mission in time with the best result.

"Yeah right, I'm, envy you cause you can get to the top with you double jump skill" Axl glance at Zero .

"I'd take that as a comment to the one who had a hover, wings blade and better start to used it" Zero said with sarcasm in his tone. He is walking near the stair.

"Then, the one that be last on the top would be do anything to the winner, how about a deal?" Axl speak, daring Zero with his happy tone, while his two arms crossed behind the back of his helmet.

"Deal!, I'm going first!" Zero already using his special skill, the double jump and almost in 500 meters to the top

"Zero!, You're cheating!" And followed by Axl, who is releasing his wing blade behind him into flying mode, approaching Zero.

"There's no cheating, when we're racing against time, Axl!" Smirked Zero, while he's keep jumping and jumping through the top.

"Hey!, wait for meet!" and so two of them racing keep going to the top and up.

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps echo through the hall. The blue bomber had been walked mindless through the hall, his mind is racing and his emotion is absurd, he MUST calm himself, must not panic…Everything going to be alright. He must focus into the mission, hope no more of the bloodshed is spill, he's really scared; don't know what to do if those happen. He'd enough for it.<p>

Seem, too much thinking in his mind, X 's not notice if he already make to the main gate and his helmet meet with the gate, creating a really loud 'Thud' voice. His head is spinning and really hurt due to his foolishness, he's moans while holding his head in a hurt manner. Maybe inside, the maverick cannot hold their laugh, seeing their mortal enemy in ridiculous state not in some kind serious business, to think that what so mighty maverick hunter they fear can be really careless.

"Open the gate, let's we're all welcoming him" A chuckles can be heard within the voice of shadowed Maverick.

"Yes, sire!" The maverick is push the button near the panel, allowed the system to open the gate in hissed sound, sliding slowly.

"Welcome to our humble headquarter, maverick hunter X" The shadowed one greet X.

"This is not your headquarter, maverick" X answered curtly, he id trying to identify the maverick who's greet him that wear a hood and black robe.

"Ah yes, unfortunately but only a temporary, anyway.." The maverick seem want to toy with X, by his voice and attitude.

"You know, why I'm here right?"

"Of Course..But with what to exchange them?" X had to bit his lip, for not notice sooner, that the mavericks would have their demand to release the captives.

"Who are you?" X asked, he need to buy more time before his two partners can came in time.

"No matter…Why not you see for yourself, for a while X" His right hand gesture to where the captives had been put. Surrounding by five mavericks, each hold a different weapon and keep watch, guarding on the captives. Another maverick had come in from the door behind them, and talking on one of them, seem exchange the shift. The other one then walking to the door behind them and gone. "Take a good look, the captives, we'd captured between the reploids and the humans"

X did take look, and what he's notice, that there's a big gap between the captive humans and reploids. The humans seem scared even both of the races becoming a captive and most of the reploid captive had they head in downward manner, not even look into the humans.

"Seem that you had notice something and why we'd start our game?" With a snap of his finger, suddenly the two mavericks had taken one of each captive randomly and roughly, before X can't even react. And put both of them in front of X, while holding a gun and hold into the captive heads.

"Which one would you choose to save, X ?" A smirk play in the shadowed maverick.

"That human? Or your friend, this innocent one? You choose one, you betray one." Both hand, gesture on the captive beside him, showing an option, which X must choose.

"Once you choose, we'd release the entire one you chose, and slaughter the other one. And remember you can only choose one." X can feel the maverick smirked in his face.

"What are you intend, by doing this?" X eyes darted from the victim to the maverick; his mind is calculation the outcome. Of course, he'd choose the humans, it's his priority. But he'd also want to save the reploids, he don't want anyone die.

"To gain something, you must sacrifice something, that's the laws of equivalent..In other word, you can't save everyone. You're not a hero without something to sacrifice with, you must choose.."

"And also, I'm not a patient person. If you can't choose, the both captives will die. Your time is short,X, I'm counting in 5 seconds." Flooding by doubt, he can't make up a mind; he's in panic state and he don't have much time left

"Zero, Axl where the hell are you in the time like this…"

* * *

><p>Zero and Axl can't believe what had they just heard, they'd never thought, the maverick can this calculating and would do this kind harsh action. It's confusing them. But they'd wait until X can decide then they can take action and know what the mavericks are intended to do. Not much time left anyway…X…. You must think wise and fast or otherwise…<p>

* * *

><p>"…U…man" A voice snap X from his mind, it's the reploid that held in front of him who's speak.<p>

"1" The shadowed maverick starting to count down.

"?" X is surprised, his eyes a little wider.

"2"

"Humans, just save them, we can protect ourselves…" The caption reploid in front of X is just smile.

"3"

"But.." X is still had his doubt.

"4"

"Beside, you're not alone…X…"The word, is bring X back to reality, he don't have time to think, all he can rely is his instinct now.

"5! Shoot them! Times up, X" With a snap of his finger, the two maverick starting to push their trigger gun, and X with fast as he can dash merciless into the human captive stand. All the captives whose not become a victim, closing their eyes afraid of the outcome..Time seem in slow motion….

A sound of shooting the energy bullets can be heard within the range, X get closer to the human victim and holding the human safe, while his right leg kick into now unmoving maverick, fall backward with the hole in the side his abdomen, then exploded. While the other had a hole in his head then exploded, creating a smoke to where the other victim is held. Shock by what just happen, the mastermind had moving into the safe range, waiting for the smoke to disappear. When it's happen, there is a shadow silhouette that standing up. Showing a two gun in both hand, when the smoke is gone, the figure is showing the one that just shoot two mavericks is actually the other victim, the reploid .

"You're slowpoke X!" the voice shout playfully, while his body transform in binding light into the black-red armor, auburn-spiked hair sticking in his back helmet and cross shape mark in his face.

"How?" X is sound surprise. Never though the caption would be Axl.

"How we'd talk about it later, there's mavericks we must terminate.." Axl pulled out his twin gun. One of the gun is locked into the shadowed maverick, with a smile attached in his feature.

"My..My, seem we'd another company…." The shadowed maverick seem not surprise of the unexpected occur.

"Yeah, too bad for you too, because it's only you alone now.." After Axl spoke, there are a lot of explosive sound that make X and the maverick look to the other captives held. Seeing a smoke that dissipate slowly, revealing a red armor maverick, with his saber in his right hand and a blond hair flowed freely in the back of his helmet.

"Who are you anyway?" X asked. Having release the human he just saved, back into the group.

"Seem I'm really forgotten to introduce myself, my bad…" The maverick is bowing, giving his greeting to the three hunters "Name Cedar, remember that." He removes his cape and robe, revealing a long violet hair, his black jacket and a facial marking in his face.

"You're the mastermind behind this, right?" X's lifting his buster to Cedar.

"That's correct, but also not correct, because I'm not the only one who making this brilliant plan." A smirk still attached into his feature

"You mean there's someone behind this. Beside you?" X eyes showing he's serious.

"Yes and no, because I can't give you anymore answer, and it's time for me to leave." With a flick in his finger, the floor starting to rumble and something had jumped in front of Cedar. A Mechaloid that look like a giant snake, hissing it's tongue and its red eyes focus into the hunters.

"And if want to know more, why don't you ask your prototype friend. And we shall meet again." With that Cedar is gone, teleport into unknown place. Replace by the snake mechaloid that keep hissing.

"Wait!" Before X can halt the runaway maverick, the mechaoloid had whipped his tail toward X, making him hit his back into the wall, crumbling it into pieces of rock

"X!" Both of Axl and Zero shouted in unison, trying to come closer to X but halted by him.

"Help the captives to the safe place first! I can handle it by myself! Now go!" X is jumped; ready his buster into full energy and start shooting into the snake mechaloid, which hit the head and hissing in pain.

"But…" Before Axl can speak more word, but stopped by the hand in his shoulder. Making him to look back and meet with Zero who meet with X eyes, giving him a approval.

"Alright X." With that Zero just walked away "Let's go Axl, he can handle it.." Zero's started to given instruction to the captive to evacuate quickly.

"Hey X! We'd back as soon as we can! Make sure you'd survive!" Axl shout, then both starting to lead the entire captive into the emergency door to get out from the tower. X given a nod.

"Maverick! Your opponent is me!" X shouts and started to shoot in random area to distract the mechaloid snake and seems to work out. The snake is walking toward X and prepare to beaten X into lump.

* * *

><p>A smoke appears from the hole at upper tower, floating up into the sky, showing there's something going on inside the tower. A reploid with a red protector in his eyes and his blue-sky hair floating in the back of his helmet and a dark-blue armor, look like a mercenary was seen walking into the tower while whistling in happy tone and a smile appear in his feature.<p>

"It's show time."

* * *

><p>A panting of breath was heard inside the upper tower, smoke and debris are everywhere. The snake had damaged really badly, while X not showing any mayor injury, only out of breath and barely a scratch in his whole body. Unfortunately, before X even starts focusing his energy, the snake makes unexpectedly action. The snake is diving into the floor, showing no sign of coming back to attack X. And that what make X realize something.<p>

"It's runaway!" X following the mechaloid by using the hole that's created. 'Hope its not targeting civilian' too bad for that, his thought was wrong.

"X! Do you hear me!" His communicator is buzzing, the Alia voice is sound in urgent.

"What's Alia?" X is inspecting. Checking the hole, which lead to.

"The Signal of that snake maverick is leading where Zero and Axl are!"

"I'm on way Alia. Make sure you'd already contacted them!" X is jumped into the hole. Sliding in.

"I'm still searching their signal wave, hope is not too late!" The communication is cut off.

* * *

><p>"This way! And please be careful!" Axl is leading the captives to step down, using the stair, while he'd using his flight skill, flying behind the last captive. He 'd heard something from his communicator, but before his audio hears anything, there's a blast behind his back. Smokes appear and debris is falling over. Before he can looked behind and identified it, there is long slash made from a tail hit his abdomen. Making him flying over the other wall, creating a big crash.<p>

"Axl!" Zero, shouting. He's in the bottom floor, watching the last captive down and run to the exit. Then he starting to jump pretty quickly, that's when his communicator active to late…."Zero! The maverick signal is near your area!"

"It's already in here!" He'd jump again; hope he can catch up with it.

Axl sight is blurry he can't see everything clear, and his function is hurt all over. He'd hit his back really hard, he'd tried to regain his sense and his audio is hearing something hissed near him.

When his vision is clear, he'd tried hard for not to scream. The head of the snake mechaloid is close with his face while the body is hanging in the center pillar. The snake eye met with his. He can feel the tongue licking his face. 'Yuck, I'm better clean myself after this.'

The snake mechaloid was opened his mouth, showing two long and sharp fangs, ready to bite Axl. Axl close is eyes again, tried to face the outcome that will happen. He can heard Zero shouting his name and another of sound slashing into something.

The second time he'd open his eyes, he was saw the same thing. But the snake mechaloid is just stand still while the mouth keep open. He felt someone pull his body, holding his hip in a strong arm, away from the snake. "You okay kid?" He's recognized the voice who'd holding him, was jump, going toward where Zero stand who had stop jumping, then he can see the snake is exploding and a shocked face in Zero feature, seem also recognized the mysterious reploid who'd just save him.

A sound of someone sliding from the hole that'd made by the snake is showing the maverick hunter X, whom now get out from the hole and landing near Zero with his back was shown.

"Zero, Axl are you alrig-" When X turn over, his sentence is stopped when he'd saw the third person really are, who's lowering and release Axl body from his arm to stand up, that also saw the face of the one who's save him.

"Dynamo!" Three of them shout in unison, one with anger, one with shock and the last in cheerful manner.

"Hey, long times no see kid" Dynamo's giving his salute to Axl and patted his head, while Axl'd also giving back with his cheerful smile.

"You know each other, Axl?" X's awake from his shock, asking Axl how he even know him.

"Of course, this is Dynamo. He's once work together with Red Alert!" Axl smile, happy to met with his old friend.

"Hello X, Zero. Long time no see to you too" Dynamo giving a playful smile into the two hunters but reply with killer aura emitting from them.

"You know each other too?" Axl surprised with the two hunters know Dynamo.

"Yes… But that was unpleasant meeting for us" Zero glare at Dynamo, who's taken a step back unconsciously.

"Why are you here anyway?" X asked. Never trust Dynamo really well. If he's here that mean there's always a trouble.

"Hey, that's a negative thinking and beside I'm here because of a job a mercenary.." Dynamo's tried to giving an explanation. Raise his both hand, don't want to making trouble with the two hunters "To saving a specific mother and a child that hold captive by the mavericks in Lagoon tower, by their beloved father request" He's then refer to the man who is just running into the mother and child captive. Hold them, hugging them really tight. Never want to lost them again anymore.

"But seem you'd saved them all anyway…See ya, later Axl." Dynamo is smile, giving a wink. With that he leap toward the one which giving him a job. Gone within the sight.

"Let's go. There is more report to make." A groan can be heard in Zero voice, after X saying that. A blue light are covering the three hunters, return to the headquarter. Witnessed by Dynamo who is still smiling. 'We'd meet again anyway.'

* * *

><p>There's actually a reason why we're put Dynamo in it. To think he's a mercenary and the Red Alert were actually a gathering of more mercenary into one group or community with same ideal. And maybe they 'Once' work together. He would play as a great role in later chapter. The Cedar name, maybe if you'd play X7 you will recognize this character. I'm just using him, for a while. I'm really too lazy to create the Original character and seem don't fit within this story, so I'm using the character from X1-X8 to play with and maybe some of MMXCM.<p>

And about this captive idea, it can be really tricky and hard to predict what its should be to do to write. If you're a reploid and had a law that infused within you, then you'd choose human instead reploid. If you X there's would be always a contradiction. It's natural if you choose human to be your priority. You'd sacrifice your own kind (the Reploid) to save human. Doesn't its mean that you would betray your own kind. The reploid can think too and have emotion. X doubt can be seeing in all MMX game. And the conclusion is always same. He is not Alone to face it that what make him always strong to face it.

The next chapter would be really long to make. Since I'm must to create from the scrap in my Data… Hope I can upload fast. And thank you for reading this. And see you next chapter \(^0^)/

Disclaimer: We don't have anything in Megaman X it's belong to CAPCOM.


	5. MISSION 5 : FIRE UP !

**At last, it's already out, sorry for waiting. It's took us a long time Hope you're enjoyed.**

**Actually, we're needed for Beta reader, and if you're interesting please PM us!**

**We're really need to improve our English writing and since English not our mother language, we're kind of trouble. So please we're really sorry for any inconvenient writing. ENJOY!**

**Mission 5: Fire up!**

"So, how you manage become a captive, there is no way you can blend in without a distraction?" Asked X, the recent events are really an unexpected but much better than they're planning to be.

"Actually, there's a way of distraction." Answered Zero, there is a smirk in his feature.

"What do you mean, Zero?" X asked again, he don't know what Zero talking about. Both of hunters, Zero and Axl seem tried to hold bursting into laughing.

"You know the part when you open the gate with your head, X..." Axl, tried to stop from snickering but failed. He's now laughing, seeing a red-tint of embarrassment from X feature who'd remember the recent event. "When all eyes turn to see what happen, because the crash really creating a loud sound, that's when I'm get in .Luckily I had a common reploid DNA core, so all I'm going to do is just change into one of captive, then used my invisibility skill from them to take notice and blend in with other captives"

"But that really a fortune in you, we'd never expected for the maverick to take you, in

Their game." X sighed; he's put his hand in his waist, giving Axl his praised.

"Yeah, to think I'm really lucky." Axl start to scratching his nose in gloried.

"Even it's not you; we can stick into the first plan anyway." Cut-off Zero while his both hand crossed and his eyes closed.

"Don't get to cocky, Zero" Reply Axl, He's crossed his hand too; imitate Zero with a smirk in his face. He's daring Zero to tried more word.

The moment to bothering the other, coaxing X into his carelessness are not last long, while all the three of navigators are giggling, remember the event that happen to their poor commander of 17th unit. Even the sound of crashing was heard in their communicator. At first Alia was panic when she had heard something is hitting (beloved) X, she'd then quickly contacted the other two hunters. When she can get connected with them, the first sounds are snickering, like both were trying to hold their snickering.

It's confused her first, but when she's eventually get a full explanation for what happen with X, she'd a smile in her face and started to giggle. She even gets a confused look from other two navigators, before she also gave an explanation to them. And now, everyone whose inside the control room know what happen to X, maybe it's right when he was called as hard-headed….

Axl is keep teasing X, smile wider also showing his teeth. And X had a small red tint of blush in his cheek. Then the alarm goes off, blaring its signal with red glow and the furious typing can be heard and seen within the three navigators whose had a serious face…The three hunter stop and more aware to what happen next the happiness aura turn into seriousness when the alarm gave off its signal.

"What's going on Alia?" X asking Alia, to give the detail explanation about these danger signals.

"There are eight big signals of mavericks in different area." Answer Alia, she still typing. Her eyes showing that something is not right with the reading of the signal.

"We'd give you the area signal." Said Layer, her finger gracefully pushing into the type button, entering the order to the system for processing, and the screen showing the eight marks appear in different area in the world.

"Wow, they'd always appear and act really fast." Said Axl, never thought the enemy whose they'd meet, not even a hours ago are starting to declare their war.

"Yeah, much faster than our report to handed over." Zero said bitterly and sarcasticly. Given him a glare from X about it.

"Can you identify them? Since the screen it's not showing what kind of mavericks, we're dealing with." X said, he's suspicious, since usually the screen not also showing the maverick signals of the area, but also the identity of the specific mavericks are showing. From the mavericks name to they're power status.

"Unfortunately, the system can't do its program, or more likely it's un-analyzable." Said Pallete, her brow furrowed, showing a frown in her face. She never expects the system can't reading anymore beside the signal that showing as mark in the different area of the world. She'd tried into scanning the system, none showing for flaw system, or hacking and virus.

"So, we're dealing with unknown mavericks huh?" Axl face showing determine look. His eyes are glistening with the excitement. Never before a maverick is hiding their identity. Time for really a job class A or higher maverick hunter.

"…." X eyes keep watching on the screen. Something really bothering him with this event. Not only that, the maverick he just met recently, named Cedar is still unknown to him. Whether he is old generation or new generation one. If he is an old one, X can deal with it. By terminate him, but if the new one….. He doesn't know what to do since it can go maverick at will.

"Let's choose one of its first, and then we'd know what to do next." Zero speaking makes X to back to reality.

"It might be a trap." It's maybe true. But the part of X saying that they should not be too reckless to deal with it.

"We'd not know until we've tried, so how it's?" Asked Zero, he told X to make a decision quickly. He prefers to deal the maverick first than thinking up some plan to come out with.

"….." X still thinking, not any sound coming from him. Everyone waiting from him to make the decision….

**Area F: Deep Flarests**

A blue light appear, showing silhouette of two hunters. In the entry of the forests, that the trees are look like they're burning, but aren't. The Flames are licking in the branches of tree, but never burning it or any smoke appears. And looks like the Flame are really the leaves of the tree. The two hunters already make they move, and now walking inside the forest. With one hunter look like want to whine, and the other remain silent.

"Why can't just he come along anyway? It's not like this mission like a playing a game! Beside he can also enjoy the view too!" Axl keep his voice low but keep throwing his tantrum while walking. Up until now, he's the one that keep babbling about.

"No, he just want to cautious, we can't just barge into the mavericks nest one on another." A calm tone of Zero cut through Axl babbling, true to be told, he's also sometime not quite understanding the thing of X doing.

"About time you're talk, Zero." Axl had his cocky smile; he had his smile a little wider when he knew Zero would join his conversation.

"….."

"Come on, at least keep me a company for a while." Axl sighed, his shoulder slumped a little. He's frustrated.

"The Eternal Flame."

"Huh?" Axl had tilted his head a little, not quite understand what Zero had just saying.

"The Forests of The Eternal Flame. That's what this forest another name."

"But what's make the forest like this, anyway?" Axl now looking surround him, a hint of curiosity had behind his voice.

"The history only said that's once the forests are really the real forests, green, full of living creature and alive. Until some humans came and started digging to find the Petroleum. Fortunately they found it, but unfortunately due to they've digging it too deep without cautious , the Petroleum are bursting out too much, that's coated every tree in the forests and then a toxic gas also came along, making the human retreat from it. Due to removing the toxic gas, they've used fire to do it. The gas maybe gone, but also since the trees that have been coated by Petroleum, it's also burn. Making the forests like this until now, cannot be inhabitants by living creature, the air are too hot, dry, and too much of carbon dioxin to breath." Zero speaks, toneless and fast. Making Axl to back up a little and speechless for a moment.

"Geez…How, you get so much info?" He'd force a smile, not quite understand of Zero explanation.

"It's Layer who's told me. Had you used your communicator ever since we're inside the forest?" Zero let a smirk appear in his face, while his hands crossed in his chest, given Axl a cocky smile.

"I see, so that's why. And no, maybe I'd used it now. Hehehe." Axl then active his communicator. It's buzzed a little then he can heard a voice within. "Hello Layer…"

"It's about time you'd used your communicator Axl" Layer calm voice cut through the communicator.

"Sorry….."He's scratch his nose in embarrassment.

"It's have been like this for almost a hundred years and no sign of end and morally, it's became one of the world miracle." She's sighed but starting to continue her explanation.

"And it's was human fault again…" Sometime, Axl still not agree and understand upon why the human doing this for their own benefits yet not care any to consequences for that purpose.

Around hours later, while they're still walked. They've engaged with the mechanoloid from flare-bat, to fire-metts and also a mechaloid look like tree with flame that has camouflaged with the other tree but up until now. The enemy wasn't really that challenging to them, they're even not broken any sweat.

But they're engaged a difficulty with the tree mechanoloid that's running after them with the speed that almost 210 Km/hours. Both must run for their lives when the mechanoloid had called their comrade, making them had to battling while running to get out from so many horrendous of flames tree that ready to burn into crisp.

"GAHHHH!" Axl scream from his very dear live, while a stream of tears running from his eyes that evaporate after its leave his eyes. Zero not saying anything he'd just keep running, his eyes searching anyplace that seem safe from the chase of so many mechanoloid that keep throwing a ball of fire while running after both hunters.

When he'd found it, Zero started to take Axl Left arm who cannot reacted for a moment, then He's taking Axl with him, leaping through the bushes in his left side, hiding within. Fortunately for both hunter the mechnoloid that chasing them amd seem not aware the vanishing target, keep running in the same path. Both hunter sitting behind the bushes, not moving any inch for a moment until a sound of root-steps of the flames tree and quiver of soil dissipated along with the enemy that after them. When it's felt calm, both hunter standing up and begun to walk in direction where both had hiding, inside the forest, avoided the road for a moment.

Yet they're still not met with the maverick who guarding the area. After running from their live, both hunters had come into safe place away from the mechanoloid, that after they're live. But both still freak out and starting to checking they surrounding to make sure if the Flames tree in surrounded was really a tree not a mechanoloid in disguise.

"Ne, Zero.." Axl stopped for a moment; both just had kept walking yet not known where they're.

"Hn…?" Zero stopped from his walk, he's turning himself into Axl, behind him. The body languages of the new-gen seem uneasy and fidgety, like there's something he wants to say.

"There's something I want to talked about the recently event"

"What's this?"

"It's the guy we met at Sky Lagoon.."

"Dynamo?"

"No, but the maverick one, name Cedar. I have met him before." 

"You did?"

"Yeah.., when I'm in Red Alert. But he supposedly had been terminated, and I'm even having his DNA Core." Axl body is begun to glowing, and now showing the person that they had met in Sky Lagoon.

"?" Zero eyes become wider, shocked from sudden would information, but he keep himself calm.

"See…..I wonder if he has been repaired or maybe revived…" Axl body's glowing again and he's back into himself.

"Probably…But we'd talking about it later…" Zero notice someone coming, from the sound of small gravel that fall near his feet. "For now, there is something we must done" He'd saw someone shadow jumping from where it's been hiding and Zero already ready from action.

A long stream of flame is being unleashed. Making both of the hunters jumped for avoid it. Zero head was turning his head toward the direction of maverick attack. His eyes widen when he'd recognized the maverick who attacked them.

"Magma Dragon!" Zero shouted to the recognized maverick, while Axl just appear speechless, when he'd known that Zero must've known the maverick they're dealing with.

"Long time not Zero, or should I say the crimson devil?" A smirk appear n his lips, the one that attack both of hunter is a dragon-type reploid. "What do you think about taking a hostage in Sky Lagoon tower?" He asked with laughter that not fit in. "Isn't that a wonderful idea" His eyes gleaming with much of malice.

"So the hostage has been you all along" Zero eyes hardened toward the reploid that had been destroy for a long time ago. As the hunter and the maverick.

"Kind reminds you of déjà vu? And would still doing that again!" He laughed, a same smirk still attached in his feature, while his right hand lift his chin playfully, dare the hunter to attack him right here and now.Trying to provoke the hunter, especially Zero.

"You..." Zero grits his teeth, before he even finished his sentences the dragon type reploid already gone within his sight.

"Zero look out!" a shout from Axl make him to wake from his trance, but too late to block an attack from his left sight. A sound of metal claw clashing with saber beam can be heard within the range of attack then seperated with Zero lost to the match of strength. Make Zero had to balancing using his left feet in the ground while his left palm grip the ground to holding him from move backing out more. He lifts his head a little and eyes meet with eyes.

"Too bad chit-chat is over, time for the real fight right?" The enemy had his right leg lift, in fighting stance, while both hand form a knuckle that flaring with his own element. A growl emitted from his mouth.

"Remind me to ask you when this over, how even you're still alive."Zero speak venomous, his eyes glare toward the specific reploid while his right hand , gripped hard of his beam saber and turn it on for more power-damage and Axl followed his action, pulled out his twin gun prepare for the termination of maverick.

"Well, why not I'm answered that now." Magma Dragon used his right leg and started to jump, using a high speed skill toward Zero, who looked stunned at the velocity the enemy had. "Isn't this wonderful body system to be used?" he speaks while both hand started to punch with the speed that barely seen like he had thousand of hands. "The New-Generation form is much better that the old one, don't you think?" The attack is really hard to dodge, but Zero manages to defend from the attack, using his saber and eyes that keep following with the every movement the enemy had." It's much lighter in body-part, much faster and don't have any difficulty system as the old one"

"Impossible..!, there is no way to convert and synchronized both generations?" Zero eyes widen in Magma Dragon statement, too hard to believe with. And the enemy takes his chance to swift his attack pattern.

"\Sure it does." The Dragon's stop punching then both palm started to unite each other and create some kind of energy, and then he blast it to Zero "Hadouken!" With that shout a blast of energy is launch toward Zero, who is barely evade and hit directly in his stomach.

"Damn..." Zero muttered, winched in pain while holding his damaged stomach.

"Zero!" Axl shouted he's never had a change to attack the maverick, because the enemy targeting Zero,and not much he can help or even find an opportunity to attack. Before Axl can process the situation; he is face to face with the fire-wielder. Shocked, he dashed backward to avoid Magma Dragon. He can felt that the enemy eyes are scanning through him, like looking for something within him.

"So you're the prototype huh?" the enemy tilted his head a little seem kind of interesting with the discovery he had found.

"Don't say that!" Axl shout, but before he can speak more, his eyes widen for the act that the enemy do. Magma Dragon dashed forward, making Axl flinched and prepare to defend from attack but that never happen. His face almost meet an inch with the dragon one, almost an inch closer, while their eyes meet. Jade meet with Light-green.

"Wha...?"Axl shuttered don't know what he should do when he's like this, shocked already consume his body, while he can felt a blown of hot-breath from the enemy cause by enemy's snickered and breath in his synthetic skin

"Well if you look closer, ignore the scar and the eyes. You're resemblance like her, just like he said." The Magma Dragon whispered to himself, his eyes showing some kind of flashback like he's tried to comparing Axl with someone he'd known.

"Her?... He?..." Axl barely catch what the enemy mean, before he can fully process the meaning, he felt The Dragon punch in his abdomen, making him gasp and both moving backward. After that, he can see a light beam launch, attacked the place he and the dragon stood before. 'He'd save me?' his eyes widen at the realization of the event and also can heard Zero shout for him, making him come out from the trance.

"Axl!" Axl eyes shift into the place where Zero stood. His left hand is already in buster form. Now he knows the answer where the beam comes from. 

"You okay?" Asked Zero. Axl is landing beside him, an unbelievable shock appear in his eyes.

"You said I'm okay! The things you had blasted almost hit me too!" Too bad, their reunion was cut off by a dragon that using his feet to attack appear in the sky, target directly into them. "Look Out!" Axl warned and quickly activating his hover system to leap avoided the range of Magma Dragon attack. While Zero dashing out from the target area.

"BLAZING FIRE KICK!" A repeatedly of kicking downward engulfed with flame, missed the target, with both hunter already out reach the field of attack. Both hunter was landing near the Magma Dragon had landing, with the area where he's standing was a large burned hole.

"He's much faster and stronger than we've battle before" Zero grits his teeth, He's muttered but his mind already processing the way to defeat the enemy.

"How about I'm showing you my new power." His Armor flashed with light, then his armor change colors from red to blue one. "Feel this Hunter! FROZEN BREATH!" His mouth is wide open, instead breathing in fire, is formed some kind long stream of ice breath then everything that take hit by it become a frozen solid, even the flames tree become icicle one, sparkle in sunlight like a crystal in the middle of hot summer.

"Impossible. His element supposedly fire, how come he can used ice!" Shouted Axl, while he's keep dodging the particels of ice that form into needle ice, attacking him.

"Surprised Hunter?" Magma Dragon le a snickered, he's felt happy to think this new power would be his way to defeated his enemy for revenge. "It's all thanks to this New-Gen Body; I can use many element and power, as long as I have their DNA. Watch this..." He's explain.His red armor begun to glowing and now change color into green one.

"Feel this hunter, GALE SLASH!" This time, he's created a wind-type slashing by creating a blade with the air surround him, using both of his fists, Instead of fire that he used the first time attacking the hunter.

The both hunter dodge it by jumping slightly, evade the attacked that hit them directly. Then their communicator buzzed slightly but didn't belong to Layer, indicate that someone want to contact them. Zero eyes darted to Axl, given him a sign to occupied the enemy while he's talking to the one who had contacted him, distrubing in the bloody-hell battle.'If this didn't help him to defeated the enemy, he'd make sure to the contacter will suffer from the outcome.'

"Zero, Axl. Do you hear me?" X voice can be heard within the communicator.

"Loud and clear X." Answered Zero, while in his background, Axl was shouting something to Magma Dragon that make his attention toward him. "Do you have any information about him?" Asked Zero, he's just hope X had something to told.

"Unfortunately, his information is unidentified" X answered, Zero can be heard a rushing sound and fast typing. Seem in other side is busy too, dealing with the way to defeating their enemy.

"Do you think he's the same as Magma Dragon we once fought?" In the background, Axl really fought hard defend himself, while Magma Dragon keep shift his form and launching the different element attack. Then Magma Dragon start to rear back and roar, large fire-balls was seen to rain down attacking the target. Making Axl had his difficulty, hovering around to dodge each of the fire-balls that targeting him.

"I'm not sure…. Do you think you can defeat him or you need my help?" X asked worried, he can heard even throughout the communicator a sound of exploded not far from Zero standing.

"Don't underestimate me X, the stronger, more challenge I like to face" Zero growled, he'd not needed any help, especially from X. He'd find the way by himself. He just need an advice to beat the enemy not X, that come directly to help him.

"…Just be careful" He can felt, X on the other side is smiling from the answer.

"You got it X and you're better prepare yourself cause when I'm done you'd be the next." State Zero, while X just laugh a bit When the communicator is shut down, he can feel a gust of wind and someone body passing in his right side. Pieces of debris can be seen where the body heavily landed. "Axl!" Zero is approach the hunter who'd laid beneath the dust and debris; he seem tried to make himself conscious from the after attack he'd received. Zero can see the damage that Axl deal with.

"Finished your chit-chat Zero? I'm already had just begun." Zero head darted into Magma Dragon, while he's take hold of the unconscious hunter. The Magma Dragon body didn't get any hit, even when Axl attacking him fiercely.

"Don't underestimate me, Dragon-head." Zero snarled, put Axl near the big rock, making him in sitting position, while Axl still closed his hurt indicated he'd received an amount of damage and need time to recovery a bit

"Is that a compliance, I'd heard." Magma Dragon was smug with himself. He can't keep snickering from that statement.

"Prepare yourself." Zero was facing Magma Dragon, his saber active and in fighting stance, ready to fight.

The Battle are really in quick move, with Zero tried to par every attack that the Magma Dragon, while the specific Dragon brutally attacking Zero with every element he'd acquired as the new generation. Every kick and punch had been evaded by Zero with his saber or dodge prevent his body get hit. His eyes watch intensively for every move the enemy make, his saber paring very attack that want hit him and his body look like dance graceful for every movement.

Impatient, The Dragon growled in hesitation and anger. His teeth clenched, notice that Zero having a smirk with the attitude of The Dragon."Impatient are we?" he chuckled while keep parrying the attacked.

"Don't get cocky."

"I wouldn't." With that comment both of them separated from their decent battle. Both jump from the different side. The magma dragon is now growling really strong. His voice came out in form of howling that make every tree and the fire within get blown into the direction where the howling go. It make the zero hair move from its place, while he put his finger into his nose indicated he doesn't like the windblown through him "You're really had a hot and smelly-like oily breath, you know that"

"Shut Up" Magma Dragon growled in impatient, he want to tear up the smugness in Zero face.The more he trying to attack Zero, its seem the more Zero can adapt into his attack-pattern.

"I would if you more aware in surround you.."

"What d-" before he can't finished his sentence, The Dragon brutally attack by energy bullet in his back making him aware there's another hunter he must face and that hunter should had been unconscious by now.

"Never underestimate me, Maverick." There's a hint of challenge in Axl voice, while he already stand beside Zero with his left gun pointed at Magma Dragon.

"You're late Axl."

"Sorry to make you buy some time for me. My recovery system really took its time." Axl explain, Zero can see that the recovery system not repair fully the damaged. Axl would need to stay in medical wing for the repair after they're done with this mission.

"No problem, how about we'd finished this quickly, I'm getting bored already." Zero let out a sighed, then facing Axl to ask his opinion. "What do you think?"

"Well, it's really surprise me, but he's not as strong as I'm thinking" Axl answered, seem he's already found out the way to defeated the Magma Dragon, even without saying anymore word, Zero understand what to do.

"You know right?" Zero let a smirk, given Axl a hint to start his plan.

"You got it Zero." with the smile, Axl was gone within the sight, using his hyper mode to go invisible.

"What are you up to, Zero?" Suspicious, Magma Dragon is using his life-scanner to search the missing hunter.

"Curios are we, prepare yourself, the fight isn't over" Zero prepare to attack Magma Dragon, He'd missed any change now.

"Wha—"Suddenly, Zero leap over with the velocity that can be compare with a jet. Make Magma dragon cannot predict to where Zero would attack, until he gets upper kick in his chin. "Damn..You're stronger than we've been a match before."

"Surprise dragon-head? I think not, until you seen this."As soon as Zero said, he began to use his velocity again to attack toward Magma Dragon. While Axl started to flight using his hover into the above of The Dragon and using his twin gun to shooting and shifting into different elements repeatedly making that looks like raining of many elements energy bullets.

Unfortunately Magma Dragon manage to avoided that but without aware that Zero saber touch his abdomen, creating moon-like slashing. A sound of cutting is the one that cut into the silent of the forest. Facing back to back nobody had moving, until Axl landing into near Zero, then Magma Dragon body cut into two pieces but not exploded, the body fall into the land with the loud 'Thud'.

"Zero." Axl call, hint of any approval from Zero to come closer, checking on defeating maverick

"I know, just be cautious, we don't want the same event like Lumine since he'd also had become a new generation." Zero waited from a moment to make sure Magma Dragon is terminated and his wait not in vain. With suddenly the head of Magma Dragon was moving slightly.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Magma Dragon laughter was echo through the silent forest. Making both hunters in their fighting stance again, the head of Magma Dragon was moving to facing both hunter and now his eyes locked into Zero.

"?" Both hunter was shocked that Magma Dragon still alive, even when they had attacked his vital body-part. But that would not be long anymore.

"Not bad Zero, But we're already just begun." The Magma Dragon let a smirk, but his eyes betrayed it, with every second become dull and lifeless. "This world, would be filled with new generation, there would be never Human nor Old Generation anymore, t..h..e… World….That belong…..just …to us,…a Re..…id." After Magma Dragon said, his body begun to shaking, than a loud explosion surround the body.

Zero and Ax must defend their eyes from the out-coming explosion, using their arms to hiding their face. A burned body can be seen where Magma dragoon body reside.

The sound of sprinkling fire and the smell of melted metal is really strong, where trace of Magma Dragon body reside. There are so many scrap and reminder of the body that scattered around was fiercely burn away.

After fell like eternity, Zero was approaching the Magma Dragon body reside. He's bent down and his hand and starting to search something within the scraps. Zero didn't care for the fire that licking his hands. After he'd done searching what he's looking for, Zero started to stand up and throw the thing into Axl. "Here."

Axl Hands catch the thing that Zero thrown and started to examine that was a memory chip whose belong none other than Magma Dragon, there are slightly burned and dented from explosion but it's still good to be scan-able for any information within.

After Zero had thrown that thing to Axl, He is now contacting the Headquarter." This is Zero, Mission is over, we're manage to terminate the maverick that reside in area F"

"Roger that Zero, We're already active the teleportation system, you can go off as soon as you ready" Layer voice cut through the communicator for confirmation.

"…" Zero silent for a moment, he notices that he is not hearing anything from X. Usually X would contact him twice. When he's got problem on his mission, it's always the moment and after he'd done with his mission.

"Is something wrong, Zero?" Asked Layer, a worried in her voice because Zero and Axl still not active their teleportation.

"No, but where is X?" Asked Zero, he want an answer where is X gone to. It's not common from him to leave, except there's something important going on.

"He just goes out a while ago, after you called us."Explain Layer, the sound of typing become a background in the other side.

"Where?."

"I don't know, but someone wants to meet him, even he contacted us using an illegal line."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but he told us who is he, he called himself the mercenary named Dynamo." Layer can felt in the other side, Zero seem shocked after received the information that seem he's know something with the mercenary called Dynamo and its worried her.

To be cOntinue…

**That's for this chapter. We're had an original character of maverick for this story. But we're not put in because it does seem not fit in the story**** and one of us not liking of an OC's****. So we'd using the maverick from X1-X8, hope you're like it.**

**W****e're wanted to connect the story from all X series to Zero. Especially with the**** ending of ****X4 if you'd play as Zero. So the first maverick was Magma Dragon. Actually his new power reminds us of X and Lumine, since both can used other reploid power****-chip**** without transform into one****,**** just change colors of the armor and Lumine not like X. We're not known if The Old Generation can be**** converted**** into the New Generation. It's just our not-answered theory. And Magma Dragon becomes a victim of our story. He's the maverick we'd like in X4.**

**Actually the area that been told, they'd choose is random, when they're get into the area, Zero had given a information of the area to Layer to search where're they. That's why he's keep silence, Layer know much since she'd already found out about it and told Zero, and allowing Axl to keep his blabbering if you can call it.**

**The story isn't reach climax yet. There so many theories we wanted to share on our story.**

**The next chapters we're really hope to be posted soon and we'd waiting for anyone to become our Beta. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
